Sensaina Kurosaki
, Sōzōshin | birthday = November 1 | age = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 5'3" (160.02 cm) | weight = 99 lbs (44.91 kg) | eyes = Red Amber | hair = Brown-Red | blood type = O | affiliation = Kurosaki Family, Yonkō (loosely) | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = Princess of the Kurosaki Family | team = Unknown | previous team = Unknown | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Yonkō | base of operations = Unknown | marital status = Married | relatives = Joshua Getsueikirite (husband) Rai Kurosaki Getsueikirite (son) Sakura Getsueikirite (daughter) Hikaru Kurosaki (descendant) Mizu Kurosaki (descendant) | education = Taught by Kurosaki Clan elders | status = Deceased | shikai = Matsuyoigusa | bankai = Not Achieved }} Sensaina Kurosaki (黒崎-繊細な, Kurosaki Sensaina) was the daughter of Akairo Kurosaki and Ryūkurōku Asakura. Appearance Sensaina was a petite woman with brown-red hair, amber-red eyes, pale skin, and a slender frame. She was known for wearing traditional Japanese clothing. Personality Sensaina was always frail as a child, often being confined to her room for fear of falling ill. Despite this, she always had a strong and kind heart. Her confinement at times did drive her stir-crazy, always wishing to get out and see the world beyond the four walls of her room. When she did elude the guards in sneaking out, she always was fascinated with the world around her. At times when she saw someone who was starving, she would purchase meals for them. Though she never spoke her name to those she helped, she was known as Sakura (桜, lit. cherry blossom) by the passerby since she often wore kimonos with cherry blossom designs. Her love for her children is so great that she would always be willing to lay her life on the line. She also reveals a mischievous side when someone messes with "her babies." When her children were being bullied by some thugs in the village who threatened her as well, she rewrote their memories to make them think they were animals until they admitted they were sorry. As far as her attitude towards Kurama Kawahiru went, she kindly refused him many times until he strengthened his advances towards her, almost driving her to fight him. Once, she had to release her Zanpakutō to threaten him, little it did before her fiance showed up. When Kurama returned to the village to wipe out all of the Kurosaki and Kawahiru in it, she stood strong against him, despite being outmatched in every way. She made sure her son and daughter could flee from Kurama by never indicating that she had children. Because of this, her and Joshua's line would continue until Hikaru Kurosaki and Mizu Kurosaki were born. History Sensaina Kurosaki was originally thought to be the 4th daughter of Harrison Kurosaki, the patriarch of the Kurosaki Family at the time of the 4th Generation Yonkō. In reality, she was the first daughter of Ryūkurōku Asakura, given to Harrison for protection. She was born to Ryūkurōku and Akairo centuries after her parents had given up their positions as the Yonkō. The reasoning behind this was that her parents had focused so much on battling that the prospect of having a family was not an option. Her mother called her "my blessed child" as Akairo was thought to have been barren. Sensaina was meant to be given as a wife to the new head of the Getsueikirite Family, Joshua Getsueikirite. However, a rogue of the Kawahiru Clan at the time, Kurama Kawahiru, sought the maiden as his own. Sensaina's rejections of Kurama led to a fight between her betrothed and the "Black Ship". Kurama's defeat was assured, and she hoped that he would never return. During the time between Kurama's defeat and his return, she bore a son and a daughter, Rai Kurosaki Gengetsu and Sakura Getsueikirite, the former of whom would become the ancestor of Hikaru Kurosaki and Mizu Kurosaki. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Matsuyoigusa (マツヨイグサ, lit. Evening Primrose) is the name of Sensaina's Zanpakutō. In it's sealed form, it is a small, leather book with an evening primrose engraved on the front cover. It reads left to right. Matsuyoigusa is released with the command "Night has come." It takes the form of a sakabatō (逆刃刀?, lit. "reverse-blade sword") with a golden yellow hilt, full moon-shaped guard. It is incapable of cutting the opponent unless Sensaina switches the blade around. Sensaina primarily relies on it to incapacitate her opponents and defend from attacks. *''Shikai Special Ability:'' Sensaina's Zanpakutō has one ability worth noting. It can erase the existence of anything she chooses from her opponent's mind for a while. She does this by hitting her opponent's head with her blade, almost as an attempt to induce amnesia. The strength of her strike determines the memory rewrite. *'Kowareta Shikō:' (壊れた思考, lit. thinking broken) In her battle against Kurama Kawahiru, her sword breaks when he attacks her. As a last ditch attempt, she used the last of her power and all of her will to have her sword shards implant themselves in Kurama's body. This technique would have prevented Kurama from realizing that Sensaina and her husband had children. The shards would have remained in Kurama forever had he not kept increasing his power. Over time, the shards would corrode and fade away, but Sensaina's last defense for her children would last an exorbitant amount of time, hence Kurama never attacked Sensaina's descendents because he did not "know" she had children. Quotes * (To her husband) "You always leave me with no words to say." * (To Kurama) "I do not wish to associate myself with a man whose life has been consumed by a quest for power. You wish to rule over everything that you come in contact with, and I cannot abide that. When I gaze into your eyes, I see a man who will throw away everything to gain strength. I do not see redemption as an option for you. If I was part of your future, you will no doubt kill me to satisfy your blood lust. You, Kurama Kawahiru, are a being of destruction, and I shall never be your woman. I belong to Joshua Getsueikirite, not a harbinger of devastation such as yourself! Behind the Scenes Sensaina's design was inspired by Katsura Hoshino's D.Gray-man character Sachiko/Chomesuke. She is also based off of a close friend of the creator. Category:Sōzōshin